The present invention relates to an angle adjustable handle for exercise bike and includes a clutch device to prevent the handle from rotating after the angle is set.
A conventional exercise bike generally includes a base with a frame extending from the base. A seat post and a handle post are respectively connected to the frame. A wheel with a resistance device is connected to the frame and is rotated by operating a crank. The user sits on the set on a top of the seat post and holds the handle with two hands and rotates the crank with his/her feet to overcome the resistance force of the resistance device to rotate the wheel. Generally, the handle is fixedly connected to the frame by bolts or by way of welding so that the position of the handle cannot be adjusted. For the users with different heights, the fixedly positioned handle is not convenient for them and no matter the position of the handle is too high or too low, the shoulder of the user could not feel good. Some exercise bikes has a retractable handle post which can be pulled higher or pushed lower to meet the users"" needs. However, the handle itself is fixed to the handle post so that it cannot be pivoted about a horizontal axis.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an angle adjustable handle assembly and comprising a positioning tube fixedly connected to a handle post and having a toothed end. A sleeve movably extends through the positioning tube and has a head on a first end of the sleeve. The head has a toothed shoulder which is engaged with the toothed end of the positioning tube. A threaded portion is defined in a second end of the sleeve and a locking member is threadedly engaged with the threaded portion. A handle extends through the sleeve and a bolt extends through the head of the sleeve and is engaged with the handle.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an angle adjustable handle for an exercise bike wherein the handle is easily rotated about a horizontal axis so that the users can adjust the handle for their needs.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, three preferred embodiments in accordance with the present invention.